fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omegafish minions
Summary The Omegafish minions are minions summoned by the Omegafish. There are 5 types, like most other titan minions: Loyalists, Priests, Zealots, Bishops and Templars. Silverfish Loyalists is the lowest rank, and they become 25% more durable just by worshipping the Omegafish. Silverfish Priests are elevated up from loyalists, more than twice as durable as regular silverfish, and they can heal allies. Silverfish Zealots are elevated up from particularly strong and loyal priests, they are much faster than regular silverfish, dodge most attacks, and have significant armor. Silverfish Bishops are elevated from zealots, are even more durable, and they cause their enemies to be repeatedly struck by lightning. When the Omegafish himself is impressed by a bishop and grants him a part of his power, the bishop becomes a Silverfish Templar. They have as much armor as an Average Titan, can fly and phase through solids, and is able to use range attacks. Appearance Loyalists look exactly the same as a regular silverfish. Priests, zealots, and bishops look like silverfish in purple, cyan and green robes respectively. Templars have glowing eyes and wear red robes. Personal Statistics Name: Omegafish minions Origin: Minecraft Titans Classification: Arthropod, Titan minion Height: 30 cm Affiliation: Omegafish Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A | 8-C | High 8-C | 8-B | 8-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1) | All previous enhanced, plus Healing, Regeneration (Mid?, via healing himself) | All Loyalist abilities enhanced | All Zealot abilities enhanced, plus Status Effect Inducement (able to inflict Electric Judgement, which counts as a status effect), Electricity Manipulation (Electric Judgement causes the target to be repeatedly struck by lightning), , Resistance to Fire Manipulation | All Bishop abilities enhanced, plus Flight, Intangibility (Phasing, able to phase through solid matter), Summoning (summons loyalists, priests and bishops), Regeneration (Mid?), Fire Manipulation (can shoot fireballs), Creation (creates stone in front of enemies to block them), Healing (to their master Omegafish if they have one on death), Durability Negation (harming potions ignore normal armor), Explosion Manipulation (sometimes explode without damaging himself) Attack Potency: Small Building level (the same as a regular Silverfish) | Building level (the same as a Spider) | Building level (the same as an Enderman) | At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level (can trade blows with the Ender Dragon and Wither) | At least Multi City Block level (far superior to the Bishop, can somewhat damage Mobzilla (Orespawn), easily took down the biggest of the Nightmares from Orespawn) Speed: Below Average Human | Below Average Human | Superhuman | Below Average Human | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Building Class | Building Class | At least Large Building Class, possibly City Block Class | Multi City Block Class Durability: Small Building level (slightly more durable than a regular Silverfish) | Building level (as durable as a spider) | Large Building level (almost as durable as the Ender Dragon, accounting for armor) | City Block level (several times more durable than the Zealot) | At least Multi City Block level (should be as durable as he is strong, far superior to the Bishop) Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range by melee attacks, Tens of meters by ranged attacks from Templars Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Below Average (said to be smarter than regular silverfish), likely at least Average for Templars (can alternate between melee and range attacks, aims pretty well, knows if his enemy is undead, impresses his master so can be presumed to be smarter) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: (These are for Templars only) * Arrow shoot: Shoots a single arrow that is as strong as the arrows shot by skeletons. * Potion shoot: Shoots a harming potion to the target. Changes to a healing potion if fighting an undead. * Fireball shoot: Shoots a small fireball to the target. Same as those shot by blazes. * Stone attack: Creates a cubic meter of stone at the target. Does magic damage to the target at the same time. Key: Loyalists | Priests | Zealots | Bishops | Templars Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: